Omelette
by Isabel Hudson
Summary: Scrambled eggs and scrambled meanings. Finn and Kurt. Based on LJ glee kink meme prompt: Finn/Kurt - Finn dreaming of Kurt dying making him go to Kurt's house to make sure he's still alive and realizing how much he cares. Now multi-chaptered!
1. Chapter 1

Finn dreams that Kurt is dying. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't know exactly what's wrong or what happened, all he knows is that when he wakes up, he feels like he wants to vomit.

He dresses quickly (striped sweater, jeans, sneakers) and goes downstairs. His mom is already sat at the kitchen table, but she isn't eating her breakfast, just pushing the pieces of omelette around her plate. She looks up at him as he sits down opposite. "Hey, mom."

"Morning, sweetie. Do you want to finish my omelette? It's still warm." She passes him the plate, then leaves the table, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and patting his shoulder, as she leaves the room. But Finn can't eat the omelette either. The dream about Kurt is still playing on his mind, he still feels uneasy. So he empties the food into the garbage, and puts the plate in the dishwasher.

He figures that going for a run will clear his head. He doesn't know why dreaming about Kurt has had such an effect on him. He's dreamt about people dying before, but usually he forgets the details just after he wakes up. But he can still see Kurt in the hospital bed, face pale and waxy, hair plastered to his forehead in a way that he wouldn't approve of.

Just as he is about to change into more appropriate clothing, he gets a text from Kurt. "Hey Finn. Could you come over to my place ASAP? It's important. I have to tell you something and it needs to be in person."

Dismissing the multitude of non-life-threatening things Kurt might have to tell him, the sick feeling returns. "Mom, I'm borrowing the car for a while," Finn shouts through to the living room as he rushes out of the front door. He realises his hands are shaking when he fails to get the key in the lock the first time. Once in the car, he speeds towards the Hummel's, dismissing any and all thoughts of mailmen he might run into, which works for slowing down his driving speed as well as his... arriving speed. Turning the corner, he realises he has tears in his eyes. He doesn't know why this is upsetting him so much. He has convinced himself that he would act the same for any other of his friends. Also, he has now convinced himself that Kurt is going to reveal he has a fatal disease, something no medication can fix, maybe some new undiscovered illness that's going to kill all his friends and leave him all alone in Lima, by himself. By the time he pulls up in front of Kurt's house, tears are streaming down his face. He uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes as he walks to the front door. He raises his hand to knock, but Kurt must have been watching out for him, because the door opens and Finn sees a quizzical face staring at him.

"Finn, have you been crying? Did you find out? It's a shock, I know." Kurt looks concerned.

Oh shit. He really is dying. "Oh God, Kurt." Without thinking, Finn pulls him into a bear hug, trying not to cry again, almost crushing the smaller boy.

"Finn. As much as I have dreamt of this moment, I am having problems breathing. Please let go."

Oh shit. Must be some lung disease. Fuck. That means he won't be able to sing. He's being really brave, Finn thinks, knowing that he would be freaking out 24/7 if it was him. Hell, he's freaking out and it's happening to Kurt. He can tell his eyes are welling up again. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. This must be awful for you. When did you find out?"

"Well, my dad sat me down last night, when he came in. He said that your mom might tell you, which she obviously did, but I didn't think you would find it awful. Or upsetting. I thought we were friends." Kurt said, well, curtly.

"We are friends, Kurt. Would I be this upset if we weren't? You seem like you've, you know, come to terms with it... Pretty quickly. Is it serious? How long have you... got left?"

"How long have I what? Finn, are we talking about the same thing here? What did your mom tell you?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I saw her at breakfast, she gave me her omelette, then I got your text and came straight over. I dreamt that you were in hospital. Dying. And now with your lung disease... sorry." Finn shrugged, looking at the floor.

"Lung... disease?" Kurt looked as if he was doing a pretty good impression of a confused Finn in Spanish class.

"Yeah. You couldn't breathe. Isn't that what's wrong?"

"Oh. Finn Hudson. You are such a sweetheart. I couldn't breathe because you are twice my size and you were crushing my ribcage. I am definitely not dying. I am the picture of health. However, our parents are dating."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, it means such a lot to know that people are enjoying it. I have no idea how long this story will end up being, it kind of writes itself!

* * *

If Finn knew what the word "mortified" meant, that's how he would be feeling. But he doesn't, so all he does is wish that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

He is fully aware that he is now just staring at Kurt's face, open-mouthed and confused. Say something, Hudson. "Huh?" He shakes his head then formulates a more coherent sentence. "Oh God! Why am I so dumb? Why did I believe my stupid dream? I bet you think I'm an idiot, thinking you were dying and all that. Jeez. I'm sorry, Kurt. I'll just... I'll just go."

"I think it's sweet that you were so concerned for me," Kurt smiled. "I think maybe you should come inside, calm down for a bit before you drive home." Sensing Finn's unease, he added, "Don't worry, my dad's not in. Drink?"

"Huh?" Finn is still processing the Hummel/Hudson relationship. "How long? And uh yeah, just a glass of water?" He plops down onto the sofa as Kurt moves into the kitchen, busying himself preparing drinks.

As the rooms are across the hall from each other, Kurt doesn't really need to raise his voice much to reply. "He just said they met at some PTA thing and hit it off. Then they went on a few dates, and here we are." Entering the room again, he passes a glass of water to his friend, and sits on the armchair directly opposite. "I doubt he would have told me if it wasn't serious. But your mom didn't tell you?"

"No. Last night I was playing Call of Duty when I heard her come in. And now I think about it, she looked a bit nervous this morning, I just thought she was tired though. She didn't eat her omelette either, and it's her favorite." He takes a sip of the cool water and asks, "So are we brothers now, or what?"

Kurt laughs nervously. "I don't think so. They aren't married or anything yet. We can still be just friends."

"Cool," Finn replies. "Because it would be weird to be brothers, you know. It was always just me and my mom. I don't know what having a dad and a brother would be like. But you knew your mom, so it's different. You've known what it's like and you don't think you'd want anyone to replace her."

"Very perceptive, Finn." Pausing briefly, he continues, "Oh, that's the phone." He walks out of the room, and then runs upstairs, leaving Finn wondering a) what the hell the word 'perceptive' means, and b) if Kurt's hearing things, because he doesn't hear a phone ringing at all.

He's not sure if he should go and find out what's going on, because what if Kurt really is on the phone, and he interrupts a private conversation? Finally, he stands up, having decided to investigate, but is distracted by a photograph on the wall. It's a picture of Mr and Mrs Hummel, with a very young Kurt. He notices that Mrs Hummel shares a lot of her features with her son – they both have the same dark hair, and the same shaped nose, and the same cute dimples when they smile. Wait, cute?

He shakes the thought from his head as he hears Kurt descend the stairs slowly. Poking his head through the doorway, Finn smiles – one of those sideways smiles that makes half the girls at William McKinley swoon. "I don't know what that word you said means, but I'm sorry if I upset you by talking about your mom. I was looking at her photograph though. She's very beautiful. She looks a lot like you."

Seeing that his apology has had the opposite effect than he intended (Kurt is starting to look a little weepy again), Finn walks forward to his friend, who has stopped on the second step from the bottom of the stairs, making their heights almost equal. "I'm not very good with words. I don't know the right words to say. Or when to stop saying the wrong ones. Is there anything I can do? Would you rather I just left?"

"No, don't go. I would just start to feel sorry for myself if I was left alone. Which would be fitting if this was a movie, there'd be some sad song playing in the background as the camera panned away from me sitting, staring out of the window." Finn's glad that Kurt's sense of theatricality is back, it means he's cheered up a bit. "But I could use a hug. Just don't crush me this time."

"Sure, I can do that." Now that Kurt's at more-or-less the same height as Finn, he takes the opportunity to rest his head on the quarterback's shoulder. Finn's arm wraps around his back.

They stay there silently for a few moments, until Kurt can't hold it in any longer, and starts to cry again. "I'm sorry. I just miss her," he mumbles into the blue and red stripes on Finn's shoulder. Far from being freaked out, Finn just strokes Kurt's back gently. "Don't worry. I miss my dad and I never knew him. And sometimes you just need to cry, right?"

So they stood there, quietly. Neither of them hear the front door open. "You know I'm always here for you, Kurt? If you ever need me, just call," Finn says, as they pull away from the hug. "I know what it's like to feel how you're feeling."

And as Finn turn around, and as Kurt looks up, they are both faced with a very gobsmacked Burt Hummel. "Guys. Do we need to talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, hope you enjoy, and reiterating my disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

"Oh hey, Mr Hummel," Finn blurts out. "Kurt got upset, that's all. I was just heading home. See you on Monday, Kurt." With a brief backward glance, Finn is quickly out of the house and in his car. He drives around the corner and parks up again. Resting his head on the steering wheel, he knows that when he gets home, his mom is going to tell him that she's dating Kurt's dad. He can't decide if he should play along and pretend he doesn't know, or own up to Kurt having already told him. Today has been pretty messed up in the scheme of things. He decides just to see how it goes, and then starts up the car to return home.

Pulling into his driveway, Finn is nervous, he doesn't know how he will react when his mom tells him, even though he already knows what she's going to say. Taking a deep breath, he opens the front door and throws the car keys onto the telephone table. "Hey, mom!"

His mother is sitting in the living room, half-heartedly crocheting another blanket for the senior center. Putting it down, she turns to her son and pats the space on the sofa next to her. "Finn, honey, come here. I have something to tell you."

"You're dating Kurt's dad?" he says as he takes his place. "Kurt told me."

"Oh." She looks a little bit annoyed, a little bit relieved. "Well. I suppose it saves me having to find the right words to tell you. I should have told you last night, Burt said he was going to tell Kurt when he got in, which he obviously did. Are you OK with it?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, I want you to be happy. I don't know about Kurt though... He still misses his mom a lot. I think it will be awkward for him for a while. But once he gets to know you, I'm sure he will love you as much as I do. I'll miss it being just me and you though. I'm used to being the man of the house," he grinned, pulling his mom into a hug.

**

Finn is in his bedroom, lying on his bed. His feet hang off the end, but that's what happens when you are 6 feet and 3 inches tall, and you got your bed when you were 13. It's still early afternoon, but he feels a bit overwhelmed by everything that's happened in the few short hours he's been awake. It's tired him out – he tries watching television, and playing computer games, but he can't really concentrate. So he just lays on his bed, and starts to doze off.

He is not a stranger to sex dreams. He used to have them about Quinn, and Rachel. And once, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. That was a good one, and he'd had to change his sheets quickly that morning. But this is the first time he's had a sex dream about a guy. About Kurt. Finn is in the locker room after practice, and as usual he indulges himself in a singalong, which means he takes longer than everyone else, and is the last one there. He hears footsteps and opens his eyes. Kurt's standing in the doorway. "I, uh, I thought you dropped out of football when Coach made us pick between this and Glee?" Even in dreams, Finn isn't the most eloquent of people.

"I did," Kurt answered, removing his jacket as he walked forward. He flings it onto one of the walls separating shower cubicles. Finn thinks this must be serious. Locker rooms are dirty, even the showers. Kurt would never let his jacket get messed up. "I forgot something, though."

"What?" Finn is still confused. "Did you want your moisturiser back? I thought it was a gift..."

Kurt is moving closer and closer, and Finn realises that the ex-kicker has been unbuttoning his shirt with each step. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"I'm just coming to collect what I'd forgotten," Kurt is now topless, and starts on his skinny fit black jeans. "Looks like you're looking forward to being collected." Kurt raises an eyebrow and Finn looks down. Oh.

As he looks up, Kurt is now as naked as he is. He enters the cubicle, making Finn take a step back towards the wall. Their bodies touch, and Kurt stands on tiptoes to place a hungry kiss on Finn's lips. Oh god, oh god, OH GOD.

Finn wakes with a start. Oh god, indeed. It's not gay if it's just a dream, is it? Even if you wake up with an erection? What did they say in that sex ed class? Hormones and stuff. Experimentation. He'd noticed Brittany and Santana share a knowing glance at that. But he didn't know what chemistry had to do with anything. Unless they meant sexual chemisty?

He sits up with his head in his hands, and tries thinking of unpleasant things to try and make his erection go away. He thinks about Coach Tanaka's shorts. His weird whistle collection. He thinks about Sue Sylvester and her polyester tracksuits. But nothing works. His mind keeps wandering back to a steamy shower room. He's actually getting more aroused. He figures that he might as well just get himself off. If Tanaka shorts and whistles aren't helping, it's the only thing he can do to relieve himself.

Just as he's about to get started, his phone starts to ring on his bedside table. Blindly, he shoots his hand out to mash buttons to send it to voicemail.

Undoing his jeans quickly, he thrusts his hand into his boxers and begins to stroke himself, building up a fast rhythm. His breathing is laboured, he figures this is going to be quick, but he needs to be quiet – his mom is just downstairs after all. "Oh...ohh...oh god..." he manages to keep to a husky whisper as he thrashes his head around, about to erupt. "Oh... god... oh... ohhhh...yes... Kurt."

He freezes, hand still sticky and in his pants, confused.

**

Meanwhile, Kurt Hummel is pretty sure he's just heard Finn Hudson, star quarterback and definite heterosexual, jacking off and saying his name. He realises he is still holding his phone to his ear, so slowly lowers his hand, and ends the call. He pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. It hurts, so he's definitely awake, but he still has no idea about what just happened, how it happened, or why.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm working on Chapter 5 right now :D

* * *

Finn cleans himself up, using a pair of boxers he's thrown on the floor next to the bed. Laundry is often an alien concept to teenage boys, and he is no exception. He looks to his cell phone and notices there's no voicemail symbol flashing. Maybe whoever called was going to try again later, or maybe it wasn't important.

Realising he hasn't eaten at all, he makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He guesses his mom hasn't eaten anything either, so he makes them both cheese sandwiches. "I figured you'd be hungry, you didn't eat breakfast," he says as he passes her the plate with a smile. "But sandwiches are all I can make, so sorry it's not another omelette or anything nice."

They eat their food in silence – Finn, because internally he is still getting to grips with the whole Kurt-sex-dream thing, and his mom, because she's not sure how to feel now her son knows about her relationship. Once they've finished, they continue in silence, watching re-runs on TV.

So when the doorbell rings, they both nearly jump out of their seats. Picking up the plates, Mrs Hudson opens the front door once she's put them in the dishwasher. "Kurt, what a lovely surprise!"

Finn wrinkles his forehead. What on earth is Kurt doing here? What new information does he have? He gets up and stands behind his mother in the hallway. "Hey, Kurt," he says with a small wave.

"I'm just here to help Finn with his History homework," he addresses Mrs Hudson. "It's due in on Monday, and he left his textbook here this morning, so we couldn't do it at my house."

"Oh, great. I'll let you two get on with it. Let me know if you boys need anything." Smiling to herself, she walks back to the re-runs in the living room.

"You don't even take History!" Finn stage whispers.

"Yes, I know. I just needed a reason to come round. Are we going to stand in the hall all day?"

Finn leads the way upstairs to his bedroom. It's where all his books for school are, not that he pays much attention to them. Once they were both inside, he turned to Kurt. "I don't even have any homework for History."

"You do. I checked with Brittany. But you can copy from her in first period, it's not what I'm here for."

"Well, what are you here for?"

"To show you how to send calls to voicemail, instead of answering them and letting someone hear you jerk off."

Finn thinks his heart has stopped beating. Like, he is actually going to die if it doesn't start beating again. He sits on his bed with a thud. "Shit."

"I doubted you'd done it on purpose. I mean, that would be beyond freaky."

"Yeah. I. Uh. Sorry. Did you... hear...everything?" Finn winced.

Kurt nodded, a blush starting to creep across his face. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not. I was only calling to see how it went with your mom."

Still embarrassed, Finn can only reply "Yeah, it went fine," whilst staring at the posters on his wall.

Sensing the weird feeling in the room, Kurt stands to leave. "I'll tell your mom we'll finish it in the library at lunchtime," he says quietly. Just as he's about to open the door, Finn announces something he had promised himself nobody would ever know about, mentally cursing himself as the words leave his mouth. "I had a sex dream about you."

Kurt pivots slowly on his heels to face Finn. "WHAT?"

"Oh fuck. I told you I don't know when to stop saying the wrong thing." Finn puts his hands to his face after leaping up from the bed.

"You can't just tell me something like that and then expect me to act like you just told me that you like ice cream."

"I know. I know. I was just tired out, you know, it's been a bit of a mental day. So I must have fallen asleep, and then I dreamt about you. And then I woke up, and I couldn't get it out of my head. Not even Coach's shorts helped."

Kurt shuddered at the image. Shorts should be illegal on men of that size and age. He sits down on the bed and attempts to pull Finn down next to him, but all he does is tug on his sleeve, he doesn't have the strength to actually move him. So Finn sits cross legged, facing Kurt. "I thought I'd sent it to voicemail. But I wasn't really concentrating... I had other, you know. Plans. You haven't told anyone, have you? Not even Mercedes?"

"No. Not even Mercedes." Kurt is trying to read Finn's face. "And I won't."

"Thanks. I'm so embarrassed. What an idiot." Finn punctuates the sentence by punching a pillow. Looking up at Kurt's face, he asks, "Why did you come around, though? You could have just called or sent me a text or something."

"I figured you'd be feeling weird about it." Finn thinks that would be reason enough to stay well away from him. "You might have wanted to talk. And now you know I know, you won't act all weird in Glee. Or as weird, anyway." Kurt pauses, wondering if he should continue. "You're feeling confused, right?" Finn nods. "You think you like girls. You're surrounded by cheerleaders in short skirts. And Rachel "Crazy Eyes" Berry, in short skirts. But you're worried. Because you had a dream about me. And what does that mean?" Finn nods again. "It was just a dream, Finn. People dream things that they would never do all the time."

"You think? I'm not, you know, turning gay?" he questions.

"No, probably not. As much as it breaks my heart. But there's one way you can find out for sure... if you're not chicken."

Finn has zero idea about what Kurt is going on about. "What?"

And then the two words that will change everything pass through Kurt's lips, quietly. "Kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a short chapter, I'm afraid. It just seemed like it should end where it did. But there'll be more to come!

* * *

Finn stares at Kurt. "Kiss you?"

"Yeah. Why not. You'll feel nothing, and it will reassure you that you don't really play for the other team." Kurt hopes his sport metaphor gets through. Metaphors are a bit hit-and-miss with Finn.

"Oh. OK. Cool." Finn uncrosses his legs and shuffles towards Kurt. Kurt is surprised that Finn has actually agreed to it... he was kind of half joking.

He extends a hand and cups Kurt's cheek. He notices for the first time how full his lips are. Much nicer than... He looks up into startled blue eyes. "Are you sure?" He guesses this is likely to be Kurt's first kiss. Might as well make it special for him, right? Just a peck on the lips would be pretty lame, just like his first kiss with Quinn. Lame. And if he kissed him properly, then he'd know for definite he wasn't gay if he didn't feel anything.

Kurt nods, yet he cannot believe that he is about to be kissed by Finn-fucking-Hudson. His slightly stubbled cheeks and sultry brown eyes are now mere centimetres from his face. His breath hitches as Finn moves closer.

Finn tenderly places his lips upon Kurt's. He can tell that's all his friend is expecting, but he stays in position, kissing slowly. He feels Kurt's arm wrap around his neck, and takes this as a cue to deepen the kiss, taking a chance by flicking his tongue along swollen lips. Kurt opens his mouth slightly, and is surprised to hear Finn groan when he returns the kiss. They pull apart. "Finn, um..." Kurt starts to speak shakily. But Finn doesn't hear. He has been staring at the soft, smooth skin of Kurt's neck. He wonders what it would feel like. He's only ever kissed lips. But just by the earlobe, right there, where there's a freckle – it looks interesting. He leans in, and hot, hungry lips meet soft, virgin skin. Instinctively, Kurt buries his fingers in Finn's already mussed-up hair. "Oh, Finn, what... what are you doing?"

"Shh," Finn whispers into Kurt's neck. This is more than just his friend's first kiss now. This is definitely something more, but he's surprised to find that he doesn't care. He moves away from the freckle by the earlobe, and moves slowly, purposely down towards Kurt's shoulder, which is slightly exposed due to the cut of the sweater he's wearing. Kurt registers his surprise by yanking Finn's hair, which in turn means that Finn retaliates by nipping his shoulder with his teeth. Bad move, Hudson, he thinks. Biting, really? He raises his head and whispers ,"Sorry."

Kurt can't seem to compose himself. This was definitely not what he had planned when he'd driven over to the Hudson's. His breathing is ragged, but he manages to pant, "I liked it."

"So did I," Finn confides, chest rising and falling rapidly, almost in time with Kurt's. "And I don't care."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, I shall state - I do not own Glee. If I did, I would be rich and powerful and force a certain person to be my personal man-slave. The lack of tall, awkward, adorable Canadians in my household should indicate that I make no profit or personal gain from this writing. I just miss Glee and I want it to be April 13th already.

For a few seconds, they just sit there, foreheads touching, breathing slowly returning to normal. Finn is the first to speak. "I hope you don't hate me for doing that. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't... I didn't... I don't know. It just felt like it was the right thing to do. I wanted to do it." He looks hopefully at Kurt.

"Hate you? Finn, what just happened has been the main feature of my dreams ever since I first saw you. And if it never happens again, then I've got this moment to remember, because it happened once."

Finn is inspecting his grubby, bitten fingernails, not really sure of what to say next. Searching for a scrap of courage, he looks up, brown eyes meeting blue. "What does it mean, if I wanted to kiss you again?" he asks, chewing on his lip nervously. Kurt's lips are still slightly flushed from their brief kiss, and it's not really helping things.

"It means," he begins, slowly. "It means that you like me. You're Kurtsexual." Finn smiles shyly at that. "But you like girls too. So you aren't gay. You just believe in equal opportunities. Bisexual."

"Ohhhh. Like Santana?"

"Santana's bisexual?" Kurt can't believe he hasn't picked up the signs. But then, he's never been the biggest Cheerios fan.

"Yeah. I saw her. And Brittany..." Kurt briefly interrupts with "BRITTANY?", but Finn continues, "at one of Puck's parties."

They're quiet again. There's tension in the air, and neither of them are sure how to relieve it. Finally, Finn shuffles backwards on his bed, so his back is resting against the wall. "Come and sit closer."

Kurt obeys, closing the gap between them, but he isn't near enough for Finn's liking. He pulls a slightly bewildered Kurt onto his lap. "There. Now I can kiss you again." Just the thought of it has got both their pulses racing. This time, it's Kurt who takes the initiative, tilting his head slightly before capturing Finn's lips with his own. With one arm draped across broad, athletic shoulders, Kurt's other hand moves to Finn's neck, softly stroking, caressing, before raking fingers through his hair. Finn responds hungrily, pulling Kurt even closer, causing the smaller boy to shift in his lap. Pulling away, Kurt apologises. "Sorry. Just not comfortable. Here. Wait." Finn's not sure what he plans to do, but after a few seconds, he finds Kurt straddling his thighs. "There. Better. Now where were we?"

Leaning in, Finn expects to resume the kiss, but is surprised when Kurt decides to attack his neck instead. He had enjoyed kissing Kurt's neck and shoulder, but he was unprepared for the sensation on the receiving end. "Kurt, jeez, oh god..." He's not sure how much of this he can handle, especially now Kurt's started to rock back and forth, grinding into him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he chants _mailman, mailman, mailman _inside his head, or at least he thinks he does. It turns out that he's actually mumbling it, Kurt can hear and giggles slightly into the crook of Finn's neck. Just as Finn thinks that the mailman has come to the rescue, Kurt ups his game, using his tongue to trace a line from the skin at the neckline of Finn's sweater to the sensitive skin just by his ear.

Kurt has been able to feel the football player's arousal for some time, but he doesn't know just how close he is. He finds out just how close when he gently nips Finn's earlobe with his teeth, making him writhe underneath. "Shit, shit, sorry Kurt, oh shit, sorry, I'm so sorry." Finn scrunches his eyes shut, feeling ashamed and hoping to avoid the look of disappointment he thinks Kurt will be trying to hide.

"What for? Because, seriously, that was by far the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Finn opens one eye, slowly. "Really? It's so embarrassing though. I try to think of stuff to take my mind off it. But sometimes, obviously, it doesn't work." He shrugs, still feeling weird about it.

Kurt moves from his position to sit next to Finn on the bed. "It happens to a lot of guys. And you're a teenager, so hormones will play a part. You did grow about four feet in a year, after all. We can work on it, though."

"We?" Finn sees Kurt's face fall, and he knows he's said the wrong thing again. "I didn't mean it like that. It was just a surprise, that's all." He places a hand on Kurt's arm, to reassure him. "But what do we do? What about my mom, and your dad, and all that?"

Kurt purses his lips, thinking. "I don't know. If they hadn't gotten together, then this situation," he says, drawing a line in the air between them, "wouldn't have happened." Finn nods. "But they are. And it makes this 'situation' slightly weird."

"Yeah." Finn runs a hand through his hair. "But you know, before, what you said. We aren't brothers, are we? We are still... just friends." Kurt motions with his hand for Finn to keep talking. "Friends can get together. Friends can have fun. Friends can do what they want."

"This is the first time I have ever felt the need to say this, and I want you to remember this moment, because you, Finn Hudson, are a genius." He ends the sentence placing a kiss to the end of Finn's nose, leaving him bemused. "I should go, though. Theoretically, you should have finished your homework by now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." They both get up from the bed, and make their way downstairs.

"Bye, Mrs Hudson!" Kurt calls through to the living room. At the front door, they quickly embrace, and then he slips out of the door. Finn stands in the doorway for a few moments. And then he feels something awful in the pit of his stomach. Two words. "At school". He likes Kurt, but he doesn't want anyone to find out. He's barely got used to the idea himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for another (short) chapter. Writer's block sucks. But I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter at all, so here you are. Please let me know what you think! Please let me know what you think. If you like it - tell me why. If you don't like it, tell me why!** Bel x

* * *

Monday morning finally rolls around. Finn is still terrified everyone will know about him and Kurt. He isn't even sure they are dating, they've just fooled around and that's it. He's worried that he will betray himself even if nobody knows, so he spends the day avoiding the other teen. It's a strategy that proves successful for most of the day, until he feels a bony finger poking his shoulder whilst he's at his locker.

"Are you avoiding me, Finn?"

Finn turns around slowly. "Kurt! No, why would I be avoiding you? I've just not seen you around, that's all."

He's not very convincing. "You're not very convincing, Finn" Kurt says. "And you're not very conspicuous. You're over six feet tall, I can see you over the heads of most people, and I can tell when someone turns on their heels and walks in the opposite direction because they want to avoid someone they've just spotted."

Finn shrugs his shoulders. "Fine. I'm sorry. I just... it's a lot to get to grips with... I don't know how to act around you now." He bites his lip, before continuing in a quieter voice. "I like you, Kurt, but you know, I'm falling down the ranks already being in Glee, and if people found out, you know, about this, then I might as well just move to Alaska or something."

"You care too much about what other people think, Finn. But I can't expect you to change overnight. You're a people pleaser. In your mind, it's safer for you to still be macho quarterback Glee stud Finn Hudson." Kurt smiles then turns to walk away.

Finn grabs his arm and pulls him back gently. "My mom's working late tonight." He hopes Kurt gets the hint.

**

Finn sits in his living room. He's looking at the television, but he's not really paying attention. He is more attuned to the noises going on outside – every time a car drives past he peeks through the curtains to see if it's Kurt. His lip hurts from chewing it nervously. Somehow, Kurt employs stealth mode on his 'baby', because Finn doesn't hear him pull into the driveway, so the first he knows of Kurt's arrival is a sharp rap on the front door.

He rushes to open the door, and ushers Kurt into the living room. They sit there, at opposite ends of the sofa, for several minutes (that feel like hours), before they both start to speak at the same time.

"Finn-"

"Kurt-"

Kurt sighs. "It's still weird, huh?"

Finn screws his mouth up slightly and nods. "When I think about it, it doesn't feel weird. But it does now that you're here. And I feel bad. It's not you."

"I think you're right. We can just sit here for a while. What's on TV?" Kurt reaches for the remote, which is sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Finn. He sits a little closer. "We could watch a movie?" Flicking through the channels he finds one. "Homeward Bound in five minutes! I love this, it's so sad though."

"I've never seen it," admits Finn, much to Kurt's incredulity.

"You've. Never. Seen. Homeward. Bound?"

"Nope. I just know it's about some dog."

"Shadow is not 'some dog'. Shadow is five kinds of awesome. Go grab some kind of snack. And some tissues. You're gonna blub, I guarantee."

**

Finn manages to keep himself in check up until the last minute. And then Shadow appears, just as all hope is gone. Kurt turns to him and smirks slightly as he sees tears spill over. "Tissue?"

"Yeah, thanks. This never leaves the room, OK?" Finn wipes the tears away, slightly embarrassed. "We should do this again, though. Except no more films to make me cry. 'Film Night at Finn's', yeah?"

Kurt's happy with that. Next time, he thinks, he'll bring his DVD of The Notebook.


End file.
